Silver and Gold
by Firefly95
Summary: Ever since he'd come back online, all Jazz had wanted was time alone with his bondmate, was that really too much to ask for? Follows 'Just a Dream' -SLASH- BBxJ


**Universe:**** '07/'09 Movieverse**

**Characters/pairings:**** Bumblebee, Jazz, JazzXBumblebee, faked BumblebeeXSideswipe**

**Warnings:**** slash, and ZOMG MY FIRST MECH SEKS STORY.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Transformers or any of its characters.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

When Jazz had first been brought back online by the Allspark fragment, all he'd wanted to do was lock himself and Bumblebee in the other's quarters for a few hours and do nothing but make love to his bigger partner, and, three weeks later, he _still_ hadn't gotten to do that and he was getting very impatient.

Well, sure, he knew everyone had missed him and wanted to see him, but, dammit, was it too much to ask for time alone with his bondmate who happened to be the whole _reason_ he wanted to come back online?!

And now he was stuck in a fraggin' _meeting _with all of the Autobots on Earth listening to Prowl drone on and on about…Damn, what _was_ he talking about? Jazz had zoned out after the first sentence, and his attention was focused…elsewhere.

Of course, he had been late to the meeting, and had barely been able to cram into the room. Bumblebee, however, had gotten there earlier and was standing on the other side of the room next to Sideswipe. His bondmate had raised and optic ridge at his late arrival, but Jazz had just shrugged at 'Bee and grinned. 'Bee had rolled his optics, but grinned back anyway.

Now though, he really wished he had gotten to the meeting sooner. Why, you may ask? So he could stand in between Sideswipe and his lover.

The tall silver mech would lean over and whisper something to 'Bee every few minutes and the smaller mech would start snickering into his hand.

Jazz knew he shouldn't be jealous, after all, Sideswipe and Bumblebee were friends, almost as good of friends as he and Bumblebee had been before they became lovers, but he couldn't help himself._  
_

Sideswipe's hand brushed 'Bee's side when he leaned over to tell him something else and Jazz felt another pang of jealousy, this one so strong Bumblebee noticed it and looked his way.

**--------------------------------------------------**

When the golden mech saw the glower his silver lover had aimed at Sideswipe, a mischievous thought crossed his mind. With a grin worthy of a Decepticon he leaned up and whispered into Sideswipe's audio, making sure his body brushed against the bigger mech's.

Sideswipe snickered softly and glanced at Jazz, thinking briefly that it was a good for his health that looks couldn't kill._  
_

**--------------------------------------------------**

Bumblebee and Sideswipe's apparent 'flirting' continued and by the end of the meeting, Jazz was quite ready to tear the larger silver mech apart for touching his Bumblebee, emphasis on the _his._

When Prime finally dismissed everyone, Jazz hopped up and quickly left, standing to the left of the open door.

Bumblebee raised an optic ridge in mild confusion at his bonded's sudden departure, but shrugged it off and waited patiently for the room to clear out so he could actually get to the door._  
_

**--------------------------------------------------**

Jazz leaned casually against the wall outside the meeting room, waiting for Bumblebee. He nodded to the other 'Bot's as they passed, ignoring their curious expressions. He didn't have time for explanations, he had a yellow and black striped Camaro's circuits to blow.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to the silver Solstice, Sideswipe walked out, Jazz resisting the urge to deck him, followed moments later by Bumblebee. He swiftly moved in front of the bigger mech and pushed him back into the meeting room, making sure he locked it behind him._  
_

Bumblebee stumbled back and would have fallen, if it weren't for the table behind him he caught himself on.

Jazz turned around, and briefly studied his bondmate's position: optics wide with surprise, braced against the table with his aft nearly touching the floor, powerful yellow legs spread wide to hold himself up; a position that wasn't doing anything to alleviate Jazz's horniness.

He grinned wickedly and stalked forward, "You've been a bad boy…" He trailed off as he reached Bumblebee, placing his clawed hands on either side of the yellow mech, bringing his body closer to the other's, "teasing me like that on purpose." He dragged a claw up Bumblebee's side before he slipped it into a seam in his hip and began rolling the thick wires there between his claw-tips.

Bumblebee bucked his hips, "J-Jazz…" He moaned his lover's name as nearly-forgotten sensations spiked in his hip.

Jazz pinched a wire he knew was particularly sensitive and whispered huskily, "You did enough _talking_ during the meeting; all I want to hear are those delicious sounds you make."

Bumblebee gripped the table behind him and gave a quivering nod.

Jazz smirked at his lover's submission and gripped 'Bee's hips and pushed him up onto the table and crawled up after him, straddling the yellow hips.

He gripped Bumblebee's chassis to hold himself steady, and slid the other hand between his bigger lover's legs, stroking the inside of Bumblebee's right thigh for a moment before he delved his nimble claws into the junction between his hip and thigh, stroking the extremely sensitive wires there.

Bumblebee keened, gripping Jazz's legs as he thrust his hips into the other's hand, begging for more.

Jazz smirked and withdrew his hand and rested it on his shoulder, causing his lover to let out a pitiful whine of disappointment, until the hand Jazz had been sneakily sliding behind his back gripped one of his doorwing hinges and began sending magnetic pulses into it.

Bumblebee let out a cry of surprise as the pulses pulled at the wires and sensors in his doorwing hinge, causing intense pleasure. He released one of Jazz's thighs and brought his hand up to the other's helm and began stroking one of the little 'wings', a hot spot of Jazz's, sending small electric bolts into it in an attempt to reciprocate some of the wonderful sensations that were currently driving his entire sensory net crazy and muddling his processor.

Jazz let out an appreciative moan, bliss displayed clearly on his handsome features. Jazz placed both his hands on Bumblebee's shoulders to hold himself in place while he ground his hips against Bumblebee's. The latter, not about to be outdone, continued stroking Jazz's helm wings, the action becoming almost desperate.

In a last-ditch attempt to be the last one to overload, Jazz manipulated his energy field, using it to tease Bumblebee's and pull at certain sensors Jazz knew would drive 'Bee wild with pleasure.

Both could feel their overloads approaching rapidly, blue electricity already beginning to spark along their overheated frames, but Bumblebee, having been much more stimulated than his partner, came first, and the look of pure ecstasy on Bumblebee's face, coupled with his lover's energy field expanding to tangle with his own, pushed Jazz closer, and he remained there, teetering on the very edge, until the syncing of their energy fields sent Jazz hurtling into the world of pure pleasure he hadn't visited in so long.

The overload was so intense, it sent Jazz into stasis lock, and when he awoke, he was laying in his and Bumblebee's shared berth, with the latter gazing down at him with a fond, and even slightly amused, expression on his face.

The silver mech smiled and stretched, arching his back gracefully, and let out a sigh of contentment as Bumblebee chuckled softly, draping an arm across his lover's chassis.

"I don't think you've overloaded that hard since the first time we uplinked and all we did last night was touching." Bumblebee said offhandedly, drawing random patterns on the silver chassis.

Jazz chuckled amusedly, "You forget, that was like the first time for me, since the last time we interfaced was before I…died…" He trailed off when his lover's hand stilled and he turned his helm just in time to see the aching expression that flitted across Bumblebee's face, but it was replaced quickly by a sly smirk.

"Then I suppose we'll have to start building up your stamina then, huh?" Bumblebee leered, before slipping his hand into a seam in Jazz's hip.


End file.
